Caught a Cold
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Kamui gets sick after a day in the snow. Kaze takes care of her. Sick!Female Corrin x Kaze. Fluffy stuff.


**Title: Caught a Cold**

 **Fandom: Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary: Kamui gets sick after a day in the snow. Kaze takes care of her. Sick!Female Corrin x Kaze. Fluffy stuff.**

 **Pairings: Female Corrin x Kaze**

 **A/N: I always imagine that Kaze, whenever Kamui does something even remotely silly (such as in this fanfic), he gently scolds her for it. XD So this'll be an adorable fic for these two!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Fire Emblem Fates.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Caught a Cold**

He'd warned her. He'd warned her at least three times. Yet here he was, taking care of his sick wife. She had ignored his warnings of catching a cold while out in the snow (it snowed at the Castle, which according to Lilith, was extremely rare to see) without shoes or even a coat. Instead, she just played around like a kid in a toy shop, enjoying her time...until she began sneezing and running a fever. Kaze immediately brought her back in their Private Quarters and tended to her, asking Jakob to fetch a bowl of soup for Kamui while he took her temperature.

When Kaze checked Kamui's temperature, his eyes widened at how high it was.

"Hundred degrees..." he muttered, shaking his head. If only Kamui had heeded his warnings to wear shoes and a coat. While he understood why she doesn't wear shoes (she said that it hurt her feet after a while of wearing them), there was _no_ excuse as to why she refused to wear a coat. While yes, she never saw snow before up until now, she should still be prepared for the cold. Her being half dragon didn't help her at all, since she was cold blooded.

After Jakob brought the chicken soup, the Butler left, knowing that Kaze could handle the rest. Kaze looked down at his sick wife, frowning in both disappointment and concern.

"I told you to wear a coat," Kaze scolded gently as he placed his hand on her forehead, making sure she wasn't burning up too much.

Kamui responded with a sneeze in her handkerchief before she groaned, not because she was tired of hearing Kaze's scolding, but she was exhausted from the sickness. "D-don't remind me again..." Kamui said in a stuffy voice.

"Next time, listen to my warnings before you do something like that again," Kaze sighed as he handed Kamui the bowl of soup.

When Kamui grabbed the bowl, she hissed from how hot it was, and Kaze immediately removed it from her hands. Kamui swore that her hands turned red from the bowl.

"It's so hot..." Kamui whimpered, to which Kaze cringed. He wished that Jakob warned them that the bowl was extremely hot. Then again, soup had to be cooked properly to help cure any sickness.

"My apologies, milady," Kaze said as he placed the bowl down. "I shall cool it off right away—"

"A-actually..." Kamui sneezed before she continued. "C-could you s-spoonfeed it to me?"

Kaze couldn't help but blush at the offer. However, he shook his head to get rid of the flushing. This was his _wife_. Of course he could spoonfeed her! Why was he so embarrassed to do such a thing?

Kamui giggled when she saw the redness on Kaze's face. "Did you catch a cold too?" she asked.

Kaze chuckled alongside her before he responded, "No. Just...I'll spoonfeed you. Open wide."

Kamui obeyed, opening her mouth wide. Kaze scooped some soup with a spoon and blew on it to cool it off. He then fed Kamui the soup, to which the woman gulped it down. Kaze couldn't help but laugh at how adorable his wife was. For a small woman, she sure had an appetite that could even beat Effie in an eating contest.

"I asked Jakob to make your favorite soup, chicken noodle," Kaze said with a small smile.

"I should—" Kamui was about to sneeze, though she saved herself by grabbing the handkerchief and sneezing in it. "—thank him. He is the best cook around here."

"I agree," Kaze nodded before he scooped up another spoonful of soup and feeding it to Kamui. Kamui groaned delightfully as she gulped down the warm dish, and the woman giggled.

"You know, Kaze..." Kamui began, "You're so cute blushing like an idiot while spoonfeeding me."

Kaze could had sworn his face turned even redder from Kamui's comment. Even though he was spoonfeeding his own wife, it was still embarrassing. He couldn't imagine anyone coming over unexpectedly and seeing the Ninja feeding Kamui soup like a baby. To some, it was adorable, but to others, they would tease Kaze relentlessly for it. Especially his daughter, Midori. Oh dear Gods, if his daughter ever came over here and saw this—

He was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't realize that the bowl was completely empty, to which Kamui giggled at Kaze trying to scoop more soup from the empty dish.

"Kaze," Kamui laughed, albeit she began to cough. "There's no soup left."

Kaze turned his head to see the bowl, and his face turned even more red, if that was possible. All this time, he didn't notice that the bowl was empty? "Ah...my apologies, Kamui," Kaze apologized before he placed the bowl to the side. He'd ask Jakob to pick it up later; for now, he needed to focus on taking care of his sick wife.

Kamui yawned, her eyes droopy as she snuggled in her sheets. Kaze smiled slightly at his beautiful and cute wife. Minus her red face and her sneezing and coughing, she was like a baby, covered up in her sheets as she tried to sleep after a hot meal. "Sleepy already?"

Kamui responded with a tired nod, then a sneeze. Kaze patted her on the head before he got up to leave. However, before he could leave her bedside, she grabbed his hand, to which he stopped in his tracks.

"Milady?" Kaze questioned, looking at her direction as he waited for what she wanted to say.

"C-could you sleep with me, Kaze?" Kamui whispered.

Kaze raised an eyebrow at the offer. She was sick; if he slept with her, he could catch a cold as well. "Milady, you're sick. If I sleep with you—"

"Please?" Kamui interrupted, giving Kaze the "baby dragon stare" (as he had dubbed it). "I'll be lonely without you tonight..."

Kaze sighed, torn by this idea. If he slept with her, he'd ended up getting sick as well. But her "baby dragon stare" was too adorable, that not even Saizo could say "no" to it. Kaze chuckled; how could he say "no" to those big, ruby eyes?

"All right," Kaze said before he took off his scarf. "If I get sick, I'll blame you for it."

"Worth it," Kamui joked, eliciting another chuckle from Kaze. Once Kaze was dressed for bed, he laid down beside Kamui and held her close. To his surprise, Kamui was hot to the touch, possibly from the fever she had. He considered letting her go so she could stay cool, but Kamui already had her arms wrapped around him. Kaze decided to not let her go, and the two fell asleep together.

The next morning, it was Kaze who ended up getting sick. Of course, he blamed Kamui for giving him a cold, but Kamui's response?

"We should get sick together more often."

Kaze couldn't help but agree with that.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
